


I Wonder 1582

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor of Oda and this all deep forbidden love thing, written down on paper the song beacame 1582 and Wonder what about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder 1582

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the 2009 BTR concert to many times... I came up with this and of course partly my History work about the Sengoku period and manliy Kame's song.  
> 1582 is written a honor to Oda but also this forbidden love thing exist and then Wonder that is all this discrimination and forbbiden love, jupp read the lyrics to many times and translated 1582 from japanese into my own languish "Swedish"  
> I wanted to write this so here you have it after a lot of planning and blotbunny and having writters block on top of that.  
> Quite proud of this too!

Kamenashi Kazuya’s, the KAT-TUN’s ”K” was sitting in his bed cross legged on the mattress. With tones of papers laying shattered around the bedroom. Ran was resting in his lap undisturbed and not bothered about the fact that a blank paper was in fact resting on her soft fur as her master scribbled down something  in frustration on the empty sheet.

“Tadaima!”

Kazuya smiled as he continued to scribble down words on the paper. He hears soft footsteps reaching the door and he could feel Ran wagging her tail as the person take a seat on the bed. Kazuya felt those fingers cares his naked neck. Those finger tips noticing that no hair was resting against the skin which were in fact put up in a horse tail and lips braced that particular spot.

“Okaeri…” Kazuya mumbled sweetly as he turns his head leaning his head down a bit to kiss a a pair of moist lips and ignoring the whine from Ran, that felt abandon. Kazuya hear a chuckle from the man behind him.

Jin begins to stroke the soft fur of Ran-chan as he continue to give soft kisses to the beautiful creature in front of him.

“What are my little turtle doing?” Jin asked as he pressed another kiss on the lips.

Kamenashi sighed as his eyes gazed the paper once again.

“Well this is going to be finished and composed within one month…”

Jin smiled as he press a kiss on Kame’s temple gazing down upon the paper catching a few sentence of the lyrics.

Sasoi monku  
Akai sono kuchibiru

Shibireru kokoro odoru midarete yuku  
Sono chi ni oborete somaru  
Mihatenu chi ni mukau me wa  
Nani wo utsushi dashite yuku no?  
Douka douka watakushi wo  
Sono te de tsukande ite

Kame could see the confusion in Jin’s eyes and Kazuya chuckled a bit as he pressed a kiss on Jin’s cheek.

“Yea I know what’re thinking, but I thought about this for a while, you remember when we talked about our favorite shogun?”

Jin nodded as he lay his head on Kame’s shoulder still gazing a bit lost at the lyrics.

“I wanted to make a song to honor Oda and the lyrics to hold a hidden forbidden love romance.” Kazuya explain as his fingers begins to cares his finger at the nape of Jin's neck.

Jin kissed the nape of Kazuya’s throat and nuzzled down his nose there breathing in the sweet vanilla sent that was Kame.

“Whatever you chose to do, it will be awesome in the end, you’re a true performer after all, Kazu-chan.”

Kazuya chuckle as he feel how he got lowered down against Jin’s chest as his boyfriend leaned against the headboard of the bed.

“Then I’ll have the prefect name for the song…” He whisper as lips met his.

“What?” Jin asked against Kame’s pouty lips.

“1582”

Jin smiled and chuckled.

“Honor of Oda, my ass…” He said as he pressed his lips aggressively against Kame’s soft one earning a moan from the younger man.

“Are you sure it will be fine?” Kazuya asked as he lay with his head in Jin’s lap, Ran still sleeping on his stomach not bother to move when Kazuya manage to move. He looked up and into Jin’s eyes, watching those brown eyes frown a bit. Jin curl his fingers through those dark strands that he had let loose from the horse tail a few minutes ago.

“It will be perfect I tell you, I still don’t know what to do, or in fact I have to talk with Johnny first tough…”

“Okay...” Kame whispers as he closed his eyes.

“Hey don’t fall asleep you’re still supposed to eat something…” Jin told him as he poked Kazuya in the cheek.

Kazuya chuckled. Yea food did seemed indeed bearable.

\----

Kazuya stepped inside the Jimusho, taking of his glasses, he had an appointment with the composers and determinate steps he entered the elevator. Checking for the 38Th time that he had his  lyrics sheet with him, and yes they were lying there safe. The ding came and Kazuya walk out from the elevator and approached the room where the meeting was going to be held. He take a step inside and bowed and a “good afternoon” passed his lips and the other replied the same gesture as they took a seat around the table as Kame laid his lyric sheet on the table. His composer grabbed a hold on it as he took a quick peek at it, gazing over it and then the composer met Kame’s calm but firm eyes.

“Do you have any ideas how to perform this on stage?”

Kazuya nod as his lips pull into half a smile.

“Yes I have some twist and turns on what I want to do…”

“Good, then it’s just mix the music and of course you singing this.” The composer told him and Kazuya nod and with a bow he stand up and left the meeting room, it was just the last details that needed to be added and then the whole song would be complete. He headed towards KAT-TUN’s dressing room; they had in fact some rehearsing to and the last preparation, well maybe not they had a long way before they would stand in Dome, or so to speak two months would fly pass them before they knew it.

“Kame-chan!” Koki butted in when he saw the turtle slink inside the dressing room and Kazuya smiled as he see Koki heading over to him.

“You know what!” He shout with a glee.

“No I don’t know what…” Kazuya replied with curiosity in his eyes.

“Our stage clothes are finished…” Jin but in and Koki pouted.

Kazuya chuckled as he pat Koki on the shoulder.

“Don’t mind Bakanishi…” He told him.

“Of course Bakanishi had to ruin the mood.”

Kame snickered as he sit down beside Jin and looked at him searching for his eyes.

“So how did it go for you?” He asked, knowing that Jin had spoken to Johnny.

“Just fine I got a green card.”

Kazuya smiled knowing that their day couldn’t be better.

After a hard day’s work, well maybe not that hard but the dancing routine couldn’t be any better. Kazuya waited for Jin to finish his shower while the others had headed home, they were the only two left. Kazuya was just sitting in a pair of pants while gazing over his lyrics once again and he almost laughed at himself lucky, it was silly really. But without Jin he would be lost in what to do with these lyrics that was scribble down on his paper, he didn’t know or he had an idea on what to do for solo song and his mind had wonder to 1582 and Oda Nobunaga, even if he had his composer Jin had helped him greatly.

Jin came out from the shower and Kazuya didn't bother to turn around while Jin dressed hiding that creamy white skin from his eyes.

“While I’m dressed why aren’t you?” Jin pouts as he pulls his arms around Kame’s throat leaning forward as he press a kiss on the top of Kazuya’s head.

Kame looked up and draws one of his fingers across Jin’s lips slowly and teasingly.

“I was waiting for you, and well the shirt slipped my mind.” Kazuya looks smug and Jin pout even more.

Kazuya grip a hold on Jin’s shirt and pulls him down and kissed Jin’s warm lips and Jin smiled into the lips continue his demonstration.

\----

Kazuya grab a hold on the microphone, preparing to sing the first course of his song, Jin of course had chosen to sing a duet with none other than Crystal Kay. But knowing Jin which he did, he was always open to something new and discover the music world. Well he was Bakanishi after all and talking about views Kame knew that this performance was going to be something unique. The music was complete the only thing now was his sweet voice added to the mix and then the dancing steps. ‘One step at the time Kamenashi, you will get there’

Kazuya’s voice floated out from his lungs then his throat, the wonderful process from the core of his body and filled the room with harmony. He was absorbed into the song so he didn’t notice the door open and someone walking into the studio.

When he reached the final note he heard hands brought together and applauding sounds was heard, and Kazuya turned his head and met a smirking Jin that had that twinkle in his eyes.

“It was beautiful like always.”

Kame smiled of course and walk up to his 'JinJin' and in the glint of his eyes , he could see that the composer was gone so leaning up catching those delicate lips in a kiss.

\-----

Kamenashi entered the studio with a smile on his face, payback time, or it felt like it when he did opened the door and hearing that beautiful voice that put you in trance state of mind every time you heard him singing.

I wonder... wonder... wonder...  
If we can see past the color,  
come together tonight.  
I wonder, wonder, wonder  
After all its too late,  
I'm already falling for you.

His voice died and Kame smirks a bit mischievous.

“I tough you had fallen for me already…”

Jin turned his head to the side, seeing a turtle leaned up against the fall, with his cool look of his.

“I didn’t need to do much for making you fall for me…”

Kazuya chuckled truth to that statement as he saw the predatory look in Jin’s eyes as he stalked up to him. Knowing that there was a wall behind him and a Jin in front of him, oh well there was none escape and with a dash he wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist bringing both down towards the floor, eyes met and with a smirk on Jin’s lips Kame lean down. Pressing his lips upon Jin’s warm ones as their legs entwine with each other.

“Good work today, Jin!” His composer told him.

Both Jin and Kame chuckle as they hear the main door close and they knew they were alone. Mischievous screams out as Kame had that twinkle in his eyes. He let his lips fall upon Jin’s once again, he had trapped what he wanted underneath him.

\-----

Kazuya lay with his head on Jin’s chest, gazing towards the wall as his fingers caressed ghostly over warm skin under his fingertips.

“Kame, don’t start anything.”

“I’m not starting anything…” Kazuya mumbled husky as he leans down pressing his lips against Jin’s as he earn a moan.

“Kame, we have work...” Jin moans as he wrap his arms around Kame’s neck pressing his lips back on the moist lips as he depend the kiss, a tongue licked the lips and Kame open up. Tongues start a memorable dance and a battle for dominance.

Naked bodies touches sending the electricity impulses through their bodies and both moaned. Legs entwines and feeling both of their erection brush against each other as Kazuya moved his length against Jin. Needing more friction and feeling Jin writer underneath him as he slowly surrender to the feeling as they humped each other. The heavy dune slipped from Kame’s back and more skin was for the world to be seen and Jin moved away his mouth from those delicate lips. Continuing his demonstration on the pale skin and licked his tongue over the skin moving south as he licked over a tiny nipple and Kame gasp as he bit down in Jin’s shoulder moaning in a plea of desperation. Fingers run ghostly over his back and the sensation is overwhelming and it was enough to bring him over the edge. When he felt the warm white liquid spill on his heated skin and the bite on Jin’s throat incised in pressure. Kazuya soon feel Jin fallowing him into oblivion. Kazuya fell boneless over Jin’s body still panting after breath, he felt a kiss on his moist forehead as they bathed in the afterglow.

“A workaholic Kamenashi Kazuya, will be late to work…”

Kame chuckled as he look up and into Jin’s lust filled dazed look.

“For once I don't care.” As lips pressed against Jin’s and Kame’s movement made Jin shiver as the impulses made his spent erection made a jump and he moaned.

“You’re a very bad turtle…” Jin rolls them over trapping the younger under him and was enough for the covers to be abandon on the floor as Jin’s lips closed around a hardening nipple. Kazuya throwed his head back and grunted and the demonstration was repeated.

\---

Kazuya walks into the studio knowing very well he was late, he gave a bow and an excuse before walking inside the rehearsal room. He knew what he wanted to do, it was going to be a mingle between a solo song and a stage play he moved to the center of the room and took a position in the middle, giving a nod and the music hit play. He let the familiar melody move his body like he was blinded, moving his body in perfect sync with the music as he took step for step on the dance floor. The music came to an end and he stopped, the only detail needed to be added which he knew would be needed in Tokyo Dome.

“Again!” He called over to his composer and he took position once again repeating the routine, as he let the music guide him.

\----

In three days, just three days the concerts would kick off and Kazuya felt happy as they had invaded Dome for eight days in fact. He lean back watching Jin dance on the huge arena stage and singing wonder, adding the last detail into the song for the final mix and Kazuya hums along the song and saw Maru coming walking towards him.

“Do you wanna join us for an early lunch?” He almost screamed over the loud music.

Kazuya smile at the offer, but shakes his head.

“No I’m going to redo my routine again, thanks anyway, but I’ll eat with Jin…”

Nakamaru nod; thinking workaholic Kame, but smiled as he waved in goodbye catching a glint of Jin’s solo dancing before slipping away.

The music died and Jin walk back the way to the upper stage as Kazuya step out passing Jin as he gave him a teasing smile. Jin chuckled as he take Kame’s place by the wall and hears Kame’s voice float the Arena’s walls in that majestic kimono, that smeared lipstick on the under lip. That made you believe that Kazuya was indeed a geisha that seduced guys just to fall under the spell he was casting.

As Kazuya did the last part of his act and spinning around so those scrolls could be removed from his body. Brown eyes met his as Kazuya stops in mid spin a smile tugging his lips as he walked towards Jin, but Jin was already moving in a trance state as he met Kame halfway on the stage.

“You’re really a delicate Geisha…”

Kazuya played with his hair smiling mischievously.

“Really?”

“I’m going to be jealous on the audience…”

“You don’t have to be jealous of them, it’s not them who has me wither underneath them, so let me be your innocent Geisha for today…” Kazuya whispers huskily as he pull a hold on Jin’s shirt. Pressing his lips against Jin’s who depend the kiss not caring getting that red lipstick smeared all over his lips. He got teased by his boyfriend. He didn’t even care or remember how they ended up on the stages floor but his fingers had curled up in Kame’s strands as their eyes met.

Sasoi monku  
Kizu wo iyasu

Kame’s voice float out as he slowly cares down the pale white creamy skin on his lover’s chest ghostly, opening the shirt detecting more naked skin before his eyes.

Tomo ni kizamu haritachi ni  
Oku no hou wo kamishimete  
Zutto zutto samenu yo ni  
Mune ni te wo ate negau

Kazuya licks a hardening nipple with his tongue and he hear a moan above him.

I wanna be like this forever,  
Trapped in your arms tonight.

Jin whisper out as fingers moved away a piece of the Kimono seeing that pale white shoulder blade and he bit down on it gently.

Life is full of ups and downs,  
discriminations all around.  
Help us change the nations,  
and the problems that were facing now

Jin’s voice was a mere whisper but Kazuya hears it, he smiled as a moan was brought pass his pouty lips as he slowly let his mind wander. Still feeling those teeth suck and bite at his skin.

“I hope that mark is gone Akanishi, before our concert starts…” Kazuya moans out as he is helpless under Jin’s command.

Jin chuckle as he licked the skin before pulling away and meeting Kame’s dazed lust trance state. If the world had seen a more beautiful Geisha they should wait until they saw Kamenashi Kazuya, stunning wasn’t enough words to describe him, beautiful female facture but still a man all underneath this.

“I’m Oda and you’re my Ranmaru.”

“Tch” Kame snicker as he got attacked by a pair of lips silencing another moan into that mouth as fingers slowly begin to remove the silk like garment.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me cookie?


End file.
